A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of extraction apparatuses, more specifically, an extraction apparatus for use in removing a fence post.
Fence posts can be difficult to extract when requiring replacement or removal. Extraction of a wooden post often amounts to digging a hole around the base of the post in order to thereafter free said wooden post from the ground. There have been a lot of devices directed to extraction of posts from a seated position in the ground, and they enjoy advantages and disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the post may be subjected to a rotational motion or partially vertical and partially rotational motion when extracting from the ground. The problem with the use of any rotational motion on a wooden post in the ground is that the portion of the wooden post submerged underground may be partially or totally rotten, and thus break off and remain submerged underground.
What is needed is a tool that extracts a wooden post from the ground employing only vertical movement in order to extract said post, and thereby eliminating the difficulty in extracting a portion of said post that remains underground when subjected to partial or full rotational extracting motion. The device of the present application seeks to address this need.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a wooden fence post extraction tool that consists of a threaded rod that screws into an expanding piercing tip that is driven into a pre-drilled hole located on a top surface of a fence post; wherein the threaded rod includes a hammer sleeve that is slideably engaged thereon, and which is used to drive the piercing tip into the hole on the top surface of the fence post; wherein an attachment clip is secured between a distal end of the threaded rod and a lifting means mounted under a tripod in order to drive upwardly the fence post along a vertical axis.
The Harper et al. (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,248) illustrates a design for a post puller, which does not illustrate a threaded rod or piercing tip for use in driving into a post to be extracted.
The Witter (U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,817) discloses a framework removal tool utilizing a lever arm. However, the framework removal tool does not extract a fence post from the ground via use of a piercing tip, threaded rod, lifting means, and tripod.
The Egaas (U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,120) discloses a device for extracting and pulling posts. However, the device relies on a back wall and teeth to engage a post immediately above the ground surface, and from there requires rotational movement in order to extract the post form the ground as opposed to vertical extraction of said post.
The Parker (U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,310) discloses an elongated bar that is pivotally attached to a vertical support bar and that the elongated portion attaches to a fence post, and using force from the fulcrum of the support bar the post is lifted straight out of the ground. However, the elongated bar relies upon rotational movement in order to extract a fence post, and not vertical movement from above the fence post for extraction.
The Payne Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0108568) discloses a portable post puller. However, the portable post puller relies on rotational movement in order to extract the post, and not purely vertical movement.
The McNamus (U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,682) discloses a post puller. Again, the post puller relies on rotational movement in order to extract the post, and not a purely vertical movement to extract said post.
The Irving Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0113132) discloses a tool for extracting remnants of sign posts. However, the tool engages a metal post having holes, and is spring loaded, and not employing the use of a piercing tip and threaded rod to engage a top surface of a wood fence post in order to thereafter extract via a hoisting means or lifting means.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a wooden fence post extraction tool that consists of a threaded rod that screws into an expanding piercing tip that is driven into a pre-drilled hole located on a top surface of a fence post; wherein the threaded rod includes a hammer sleeve that is slideably engaged thereon, and which is used to drive the piercing tip into the hole on the top surface of the fence post; wherein an attachment clip is secured between a distal end of the threaded rod and a lifting means mounted under a tripod in order to drive upwardly the fence post along a vertical axis. In this regard, the fence post extraction tool departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.